


Alone in Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Newt’s still dead, Sad, Thomas is not coping well, Understandably, at the safe haven, so is Minho but kinda less, thomas is miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically an extra scene at the Safe Haven when Thomas has had time to stop and process what happened. Unfortunately, I never actually got the chance to finish the movie, so I’m not 100% clear on everything.





	Alone in Heaven

He sat against a stone wall somewhere. His head was fuzzy and his eyes were blurry and he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. He knew he was in the Safe Haven, and that Minho was somewhere nearby, probably looking for him. He also knew that Newt was not here.

He wasn’t sure where he was, but it certainly wasn’t with him. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears start to break through.

_Why did you leave me?_

 

Newt was the best. The best leader, the best friend, and certainly the best of Thomas. And he left him. 

_No_. 

He didn’t leave, he was stolen. Stolen by a world that didn’t care about him, stolen by a virus that didn’t care who he was. And who he was mattered, because he was the best. 

But either way it didn’t matter, because he wasn’t with Thomas. Tommy, his Tommy.  It didn’t matter what he called himself or what he was called, because Newt was not here. 

He felt his head fall into his knees. He should have told him how special he was, how important Newt was to Thomas. It didn’t entirely mater how Thomas felt. Who cares if it was the storybook love or brotherly affections. Chances were that it was the former, but that was irrelevant. He was important to Thomas. To his Tommy. 

He was there for him when everything went wrong, when everything went right. He was amazing, and now gone. Poof. 

_I miss you so much._  

Minho was coming, Thomas could hear his footsteps. He felt bad. Minho missed him, too, and he knew that. But that doesn’t change that Newt was gone, and Thomas probably loved him, and he never got to say so. 

_Goodbye, Newt._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in five minutes instead of my homework, and I’m not entirely sure how great it is. I read it through exactly once. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
